Frigid
by iRantOften
Summary: Abby and Kate have fun in the snow. Fluff. Femslash.


"Wanna play outside?"

"Mm?" Asks Kate, setting her mug of coffee down on the table and glancing at Abby over the stands at the window in the living room, staring outside. She taps her finger against the glass gently, observing the winter scape outside. Snow drifts lazily to the ground, just another one of those January afternoons. It's light powder, but it's been snowing an awful lot the past week and there's a good foot of it outside already. "Play, Kate. Y'know, play?"

The woman sitting at the table picks up her mug, checking to see if it's left a ring on the wood of the table. It hasn't, not that it matters as she's just looking for something to do, a nervous tick of sorts."Why?"

Abby pivots on one foot and faces Kate, her mouth hanging open. "What do you mean, 'why'?" She asks in complete and utter awe. "Because it's snowing out, Kate. Because it'd be fun. Because there's no reason not to."

Kate nods slightly, tilting her head and looking away from her girlfriend. She thinks for a moment before replying with an unsure "Okay."

The goth beams, approaching the table and taking Kate's hand. "We," she begins as she guides her into the foyer. "have got to get you all bundled up."

"Abby, I look like an idiot."

"No you don't."

"Fine. I feel like an idiot."

Abby groans and pulls Kate out of the garage. The wind's picked up and the snow falls faster and in a slanted, sideways motion. She drags the woman out into the front yard and takes both of her hands into her own. "Well?"

"'Well?' what?" Asks the brunette, slightly worried by the gleeful expression on Abby's face.

"Well..." Abby looks to her right and bites her bottom lip. "Uh, I don't really know what. Just well."

Snorting and smirking, Kate grips Abby's hands tighter and shivers. "_Well_, I'm freezing."

Quirking an eyebrow mischievously, Abby wraps her left arm around Kate's waist and holds Kate's hand with her right, jerking her forward so that their hips grind together and Kate has nowhere to run. The agent's hot breath sears into Abby's neck, both provocative and sweet. The goth can smell the coffee she was drinking just moments before and smiles. "I'll keep you warm."

Her hand caught between their two bodies in a particularly comfortable spot, Kate shudders again and pulls back, stumbling and falling backwards into the snow. Abby's mouth falls open, slowly forming a smile. "You okay?"

"Fine," mumbles Kate, sitting up and sneezing. She shakes her head a bit in a failed attempt to get the snow clinging to her hair sits down across from her.

"You're too grown up, you know that?"

Kate gasps dramatically, pretending to take offense. "Am not."

"Are too," purrs Abby. She sits with her legs sticking out in front of her, eyes burning into Kate's. Kate's response to this is simple. She grabs up a clump of snow in her right hand and throws it. The snow hits Abby in the crook of the neck and shensqueals, immediately brushing the contaminant off. "Caitlyn Todd..." She begins forming a massive snowball. Kate sees and starts crawling in the opposite direction, but Abby's too fast. The snow hits her in the back of the head and she goes down. Abby hears her growl and shrinks back as she sees the woman turn to face her.

"That's it," calls Kate, standing up and brushing herself off. The freezing temperature forgotten, she stalks over to Abby and stands over her. Abby rolls out from under her, standing a few feet away from her in a defensive position.

"Phht," is Abby's response.

That's all it takes; Kate throws herself at Abby, grabbing her around the waist in midair and sending them both to the ground. Abby's eyes bulge, more from surprise than anything else.

"Whoa, Kate, that what they teach you when you worked for Mr. President?" She grins and wraps her own arms around the agent, gripping tightly and rolling over so she's on top.

Kate grunts in frustration as she tries to shove Abby off, but the weight of all her winter clothes is too much. No longer agile, she weakens. Abby places a soft kiss on the frigid skin of her neck and she whimpers, locking her fingers together around Abby's back and hooking her right leg over the goth's waist. "Mm...I'm still cold, though..."

"Ah, I think I can fix that." Abby's hand is numb from the cold, but she snakes it around the back of Kate's neck and pulls her in for a deeper kiss, wedging her thigh in between Kate's legs and giving her something to moan about. She slips her free hand up under the agent's coat and shirt, running it over the smooth flesh of Kate's side and feeling her shudder violently.

"Abby?" Kate mumbles around her lips.

"Hm?"

"Being a grown up? It has its advantages." She whimpers louder, rubbing desperately against Abby's thigh.

"Like what?"

"Let's go inside, I'll show you."


End file.
